


Love & Care

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/F, Multi, Playing with Breasts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jester, Sensual Play, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, soothing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Jester needs some comfort and care when she can give it to herself while pregnant.  Having a big belly now really stops one from touching oneself.  Thankfully, she had two loving women who would love to give her all the affection and care that she deserves.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Love & Care

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt ask sent in on my tumblr. This time the anon wanted: 
> 
> “ok but like Jester getting pregnant and being in a relationship w/ Beau and Yasha and they take care of her…”
> 
> I didn't know if I wanted to imply who got her pregnant or what else for this fic from this prompt, so I decide to do something more sensual and slow. Not a whole lot of sex, but definitely some good ole' body loving too.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much loved~

Her whole body ached, but none more than her back, belly, and her vagina. No matter how she sat or laid down, something or another would hurt. It really did seem at all fair with what she was doing. 

Having a baby should be happy and joyous! 

Now it was just misery and aches.

Her mama told her that it wouldn't be smooth sailing and to take it easy. She said it comes with trails of a parent wanting to have a baby, and her body would ache more than she would realize. That's why they were here at the Lavish Chateau now! Being around her mama while pregnant, learning and being cared for by the one who gave birth to her, felt wonderful.

Jester just wished it didn't cost her comfort and pleasure.

The pain could be easily taken care up by medicine or teas from Caduceus. He remembered and asked for several recipes from his family. Veth told her ways of relaxing but also keeping herself active as well. Caleb read much about pregnancies, though Jester knew that he read more about what might go _wrong_ and how to prevent that. Fjord helped bring or gather anything they would need or just generally fretted about that made Jester laugh a bit as she thought about it.

Beau and Yasha…

"Is there anything you need, Jester?" Yasha asked as she entered the bedroom doorway.

"No, but you could come lay down with us," the tiefling answered back, petting Beau's hair as the monk laid right against her side a bit like a cat. She also made an agreeing sound to such request, along with a pleased sound as well. Jester was glad someone was feeling good now.

As Yasha walked over and soon sat down on the bed, her mis-matched eyes picked up on something on Jester's face she hadn't hidden well. When she had, the barbarian nudged Beau and gestured for her to sit up as well. Jester gave them both a confused look, missing the warmth as she remained reclined on a mountain of pillows behind her.

"Jessie?" Beau asked in her soft voice, "what's wrong? Does something hurt?"

Jester didn't want to say anything about it. But she couldn't keep it bottled up. Not with the upset over feeling the aches and for the softness being given to her. It was a battle she wouldn't win against now. A part of her wanted to complain by how much she ached, in a few different ways. So, she did.

“I, well,” Jester began to say, glancing at them both before looking down at her swollen stomach, “it’s hard to...ah, well- “ _touch_.”” The blue tiefling grew a bit flustered, even now, talking about such things. Or it could have been her hormones acting up again due to the pregnancy.

Yasha apparently picked up more on her words, reaching over to lightly touch the swollen belly. “Is it alright if we help you?” Her question earned a look from Beau of slight confusion, but Yasha looked to Jester for her permission.

“Oh, gods, _yes_ ,” Jester answered back. 

When she had, that’s when understanding flashed over Beau’s face. She now understood what both of them had been alluding to, eagerly pressing back close to Jester’s side and reaching her hand up to place against the swollen belly next to Yasha’s hand.

“Let us take good care of you, Jester.”

That sounded like a great plan to her, nodding to both of them and resting back. There was a bit of a giddy grin on her lips, which made them both smile in return while they chose which parts they wanted to touch and _soothe_ for Jester now.

Once she got comfortable resting against the pillows, a soft sigh left her lips as Beau’s hand slid its way up her chest and to her breasts, now heavier with milk for the baby when it arrived. But that didn’t mean they were sore already. Their weight dragged them down with gravity, making her back hurt when she had to walk around. 

So, when Beau began to lightly squeeze them with her hands, kneading against the soft flesh, it felt like heaven. Tingles of pleasure ran down her spine and to her pussy, but there was also a relief she felt too.

“Oh, Beau,” Jester moaned out lightly, arching as much as she could up against that hand. In response, a sharp gasp came from her lips, as well as a pout, when the other pinched her nipple. “Softer.”

Beau gave her a sheepish look, leaning over to press soft kisses against Jester’s cheek, “Sorry, forget that it is hurts more now. You loved have your nipples pinched before.”

Jester took the apology and kisses, nodding her head to her, “Mmm, but don’t stop playing with my boobs. Starting to hurt less now.”

Once hearing that, the monk did as the other woman asked. Her hand massaged and caressed the breasts equally, cupping underneath the one she held in her hand and just enjoying just how soft they were now. A few times Beau would lean over to press kisses against the nearest breast, not biting or sucking too hard so that she wouldn’t hurt Jester further.

While Beau lavished upon Jester’s full breasts, Yasha’s hand moved slowly down from her stomach. Especially once Beau pulled up the tiefling’s nightgown, exposing her to the both of them. Jester’s legs parted further open for her, which allowed the barbarian to see how swollen her lower lips had gotten as well.

When she noticed the slight moisture now gathering as Beau touched Jester’s breasts, Yasha’s hand moved towards them and began to slip between the folds to gather up more to ease them. 

That made Jester moan out louder now, however she sounded far more grateful at the touch too.

“Oh _Yasha_ ,” fell out of Jester’s mouth, whimpering when Yasha took her fingers away.

As she pressed them back against the other’s labia lips, pressing upwards and teasing her clit, the barbarian remarked, “I see. You meant you couldn’t touch yourself like this? Why did you not tell us sooner, Jester? We could have taken good care of you.”

Jester whimpered out a moan, nodding her head and babbling out, “I will. I will, but please don’t stop now. Both of you. It feels _so_ good~”

That was enough for Yasha, as well as Beau who hadn’t really stopped either. Her fingers soon returned back to rub lightly against the swollen labia lips, dipping lower and teasing the wettening entrance of Jester’s. The same that soon would give birth to the baby she carried when it was time. It was hard to resist not slipping her finger inside, so Yasha didn’t.

Yasha’s finger slipped inside easy enough, aided by the wetness now being made quite liberally. She also felt Jester clench down around her finger, reminding her that she hadn’t had anything inside of her for a while now too. Yasha then began to pump her finger in and out, slow at first, and listened to each moan and murmur of her name falling from the tiefling’s lips.

When she added another finger shortly after the first, that really seemed to make Jester happy. There was an excited hitch in her breath and voice that she couldn’t hide from either of them. Not that she wanted to, because she was feeling really good right now.

“I’m not-” she began to tell them, already feeling her arousal built up faster than normal. It was definitely from being pregnant, but that didn’t mean it felt bad. Really, she wondered if, since she might climax so quickly after being touched, that she could come more as well.

“Just let yourself enjoy them,” Beau reassured her, leaning up to press kisses against her neck, “we won’t stop until you feel so good you can’t move.”

Yasha nodded her head in agreement, thrusting the fingers in and out of Jester a little faster now. She could feel the other clenching down hard around them, as well as how much more she was growing wetter too.

Jester moaned loudly, “Thank you~” It felt good what they were doing, as well as what they would keep doing as well for her.

Maybe being pregnant did have its perks after all, besides the baby she was going to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
